


Hold My Hand

by emeraldxcity



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum gets another tattoo, Tattoos, idek what this is, there is hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldxcity/pseuds/emeraldxcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum gets a tattoo and Michael holds his hand. Things are a bit awkward afterwards, but the boys are quick to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

He knew he must keep very still while he waited.

If moved, he risked them messing up the tattoo. This wasn’t Calum’s first tattoo and he doubted it would be his last but this one seemed  ~~a lot~~ a bit more painful than the tattoos that had come before.

He bites his lip and Michael can see his discomfort. He runs a hand through his dyed red hair before sighing and reaching out, taking Calum’s hand. The younger boy looks over to his friend and Michael raises an eyebrow, daring his best friend to make some kind of snide comment. Not wanting to risk losing the comforting gesture, Calum keeps his mouth shut, knowing he can always make some kind of joke about it later if he wanted.

 The dark haired boy squeezes Michael’s hand tightly as the pain intensifies and the older boy gently squeezes back as if to remind his friend that he was there. Michael had already gotten the new tattoo that he’d wanted. It hadn’t been big and hadn’t been too painful, thank goodness. He wasn’t sure Calum would ever let him live it down if he had asked for his friend to hold his hand.

Calum feels on the verge of tears, but he’s determined not to cry. He’s already taken a huge blow to his pride just by holding Michael’s hand. _God, he was such a baby and Michael was never going to let him live this down._

 Not too much later, the buzzing of the needle stop and Calum looks over to see that his tattoo was finished, thank God. The boy’s continue to hold hands while his tattoo is being wrapped up, Michael not wanting to let go until Calum was ready and Calum not wanting to let go because his skin was still stinging and _why was he being such a baby?_ _This wasn’t his first tattoo, he had no excuse._

 Michael didn’t seem to mind too much though, not complaining even when their hands started to get gross because the younger boy had been sweating. Calum finally lets go once the wrapping is secure and he knew it would be too much to continue holding the other male’s hand now.

 The tattoo is paid for and they head out to the car, neither of them saying anything. The car ride is silent too, the air tense and thick, awkward.

 After they pull into the driveway, the awkwardness is still there and they both just ist there in the silence, waiting for someone to say something and finally, Calum does.

 "If you wanted to hold my hand Mikey, you could have just asked.” He says with a grin.

 “Shut up, Hood.” Calum chuckles before playfully pecking Michael’s cheek. “Thanks Mikey.”

 “Yeah, yeah. Get off of me.” The two boys grin, getting out of the car before heading inside to play a game of FIFA.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from this generator: http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php which gives you the first line of a story and you finish it. I'm all out of creativity. Sigh. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, nonetheless.


End file.
